ikemensengokufandomcom-20200214-history
Shingen's B-Day Fest (2018)
Event Period: 11/25/2018 5pm (PST) to 12/06/2018 5pm (PST) Sample During a Story Event, the player can enjoy exclusive stories that requires no Chapter Tickets to read. Even if the player didn't choose to fall in love with Shingen in the main story, it's still possible to enjoy spending time with him during the event. This Event features three stories starring Shingen: # The Illusive Ingredient - As searching for the "Illusive Ingredient", you and Shingen end up having to compete against the Oda forces. # The Infiltration of Kasugayama ''-''' Nobunaga and Mitsunari decide to inestigate an suspicious activity of the warriors of Kasugayama Castle, at Echigo.'' # 'The Starlit Banquet '- Team up with Sasuke and the others to throw Shingen a party in an unexpected location. The stories can end in two ways, with a Premium ending or a Sweet ending, and both grants prizes to the player - Premiun endings grants attire, and sweet endings grant voice clips or makeup. By logging in on the event page, you receive a 1st day bonus (500 gold and honey). Shingen's '''Birthday for Two is available in the shop during this event: * Special Gift for Shingen '''(2018) comes with a special photo, story in his POV, Voice Clip and "Mini Shingen and Koro" accessory. * '''Deluxe Gift for Shingen (2017) comes with a special photo, story in his POV, a letter and "Mini Shingen Baloon" accessory. Buying both stories grants "Mini Shingen on your Head" accessory. Bonuses * Camellia Blooming Winter Garden'' - Early Clear Bonus: Gold'' - Clear 2 endings (Premium or Secret) within 36 hours of entering the event. * Effect: Red Sparkles - ''Early Clear Bonus: Silver - Clear 3 endings of any type within 60 hours of entering the event. * '''Usual Kimono (Shingen)' - Full Early Clear Ending Bonus - Clear every ending by 11/29 19:00 (PST). * Chapter Ticket x 5 - Full Premium Ending Bonus ''- Unlock parts of the story. * '''Silver Blonde Bunned Hair '- Full Ending Bonus - Clear every ending. * Makeup (+500 Glamour) - Double Ending Bonus - Clear both sweet and premium endings of The Starlit Banquet. * Deep Red Sparkle Eyes - Personal Glamour Bonus (80000) - Raise your personal glamour to 80.000. * Spice and Camellia Kimono - Personal Glamour Bonus (60000) - Raise your personal glamour to 60.000. * Camellia Red Lipstick - Personal Glamour Bonus (30000) - Raise your personal glamour to 30.000. * Maroon Hand Bag - Personal Glamour Bonus (15000) - Raise your personal glamour to 15.000. * Makeup (+500 Glamour) - 1st Ending Bonus - Clear one ending. * Blooming Camelia Obi '- ''The Starlit Banquet Premium Bonus - Clear The Starlit Banquet's Premium ending. * '''Tea Ceremony Confectionery - The Illusive Ingredient Premium Bonus - Clear The Illusive Ingredient's Premium ending. * Maroon Bouquet Kimono -'' The 'I''nfiltration of Kasugayama Premium Bonus'' - Clear The Infiltration of Kasugayama's Premium ending.' * '''Shinbear on Your Shoulder' - The Starlit Banquet Secret Bonus - ''Clear The Starlit Banquet's Secret Ending. * '''Makeup (+500 Glamour)' - The Starlit Banquet Sweet Bonus - Clear The Starlit Banquet's Sweet Ending. * Shingen's B-Day Voice Clip - The Illusive Ingredient Sweet Bonus - Clear The Illusive Ingredient's Sweet ending. * Shingen's B-Day Voice Clip - The ''Infiltration of Kasugayama Premium Bonus' - Clear The Infiltration of Kasugayama's Sweet ending.' Ranking Bonuses * Deep Crimson Floral Dress - ''Top 200 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 200 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 500, 1000 and 5000 bonuses. * Winter Blonde Hair - Top 500 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 500 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 1000 and 5000 bonuses. * Crimson Floral Hairpin - ''Top 1000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 1.000 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 5000 bonus. * Gacha Token - ''Top 5000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the 5.000 ranking positions. Lucky Time Schedule * 11/27 5:00 pm to 11/28 5:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 11/30 5:00 pm to 12/01 5:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 12/02 5:00 pm to 12/03 5:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 12/05 5:00 pm to 12/06 5:00 pm (PST) - 3x Glamour Category:Events Category:Birthday Events